The present invention relates to a facsimile transceiver apparatus comprising means for automatically storing codes representing transmission information and enabling the codes to printed on demand.
A typical facsimile transceiver comprises a scanner for scanning an original document and producing data signals representing the document. The data signals are fed over a public telephone line or the like to a receiving facsimile transceiver which reproduces the document in response to the data signals.
In the management of facsimile systems, it is necessary to record various data such as the telephone number or other identification of a transceiver to which data was transmitted, the length of time of the transmission, the number of document transmitted and the like. Conventionally, such data is recorded manually in a ledger or journal.
However, manual recording of such data leads to several serious drawbacks such as frequent errors and omissions by careless operating personnel and the possibility of unauthorized use of the facsimile system.